Damned Daniel
Damned Daniel was a demon that opposed the Butt-Uglies and allied himself with Emperor Bog for a short time. Personality Damned Daniel, born and raised as a demon, is a vengeful and ruthless individual. Despite his grandiose aspirations for war against the planet Earth however, his original driving motivation was always to do something funny that the whole galaxy could see, and it was his regret over the perceived loss of this opportunity that ultimately drove him to darkness. Background In 2001, God decided to perform divine intervention by arranging the birth of Daniel Lara, later known as Damn Daniel, on the pretense that it would eventually be very funny. All things come at a cost however, and because of God's actions, an equal and opposite reaction occurred in Hell at the same time. Thus, the evil twin who would later assume the name Damned Daniel was born. Damned Daniel was kept in the dark about his true origins for years until his light world counterpart performed his fated heavenly duty in 2016. He grew resentful of this, wanting to have made a funny meme himself, and decided to fight against the future that Damn Daniel had helped to shape. Alliance with Bog Later the same year, Damned Daniel approached Emperor Bog to propose an alliance, knowing that the recently-defected Butt-Uglies were one of the strongest obstacles to his crusade against Earth. He used this connection to research information about the Butt-Uglies' movements, eventually tracking them down on a grocery run on Mars and ambushing them. During this skirmish, he demonstrated his signature move, the Nae Nae. The electromagnetic field emanating from his body as he danced managed to completely immobilize B-Bop A-Luna and 2T Fru-T and only allow Do-Wah Diddy enough free movement to draw his gun. He fired at Damned Daniel, interrupting the attack and letting them fight on even terms for a while. Even then, the demon's speed and ranged attacks kept his opponents at bay rather efficiently. He then unleashed a second Nae Nae, nearly resulting in the Butt-Uglies' defeat, but 2T took notice of the long recovery time associated with the move. They took advantage of this, spreading out wide enough that Damned Daniel was forced to charge up and release a very large Nae Nae to catch them all. Seeing him exhausted after this, they closed in and dealt enough damage to force his retreat. Last Stand His rogue act having failed, he resigned himself to cooperating with Emperor Bog. In 2017, the two of them saw an opportunity in the conflict among the High Guardians. Using his dark powers, Damned Daniel managed to assist Bog in interfering with a transmission to the Butt-Uglies from the International Peacekeeping Force, which would have requested their aid in diffusing the conflict. The falsified transmission claimed the conflict was occurring on the Martian moon Deimos. By the time the Butt-Uglies realized that the fight was nowhere to be seen, their escape route was cut off by Bog's escort ships and Damned Daniel was waiting for them on the surface. They prepared to use the same tactic as before, baiting an overcharged Nae Nae and attacking him in his exhausted state. However, Damned Daniel anticipated this and took advantage. He took the time to charge up his Nae Nae for longer than ever seen before, but this time focused the field of effect directly downward (a use of this power that was as of yet unknown) and pierced the moon's core. As quakes and magma plumes wracked the surface, Bog realized that he could no longer afford to associate himself with the demon's true unpredictable, destructive nature and fled. Damned Daniel was indifferent to this, believing that the Butt-Uglies could not escape in time and that his mission to assassinate them would succeed. However, 2T managed to activate the ship's backup thermal engine using the residual heat from the nearby lava flows, facilitating liftoff. Damned Daniel prepared to give chase as his long recovery period ended, but a fissure opened up underneath him and he was unable to fly away in time, leaving him to die with the celestial body. Following his death, the Butt-Uglies gained the ability to summon him by fusing two demons that would result in Dionysus and sacrificing a Fallen demon. They chose not to take advantage of this however; in B-Bop's words, "It would be kind of cringe." Trivia * One of his powers includes regrowing his legs and feet instantly from any damage or loss, likely due to his connection with Damn Daniel and his Vans-related destiny. He never discovers this power for himself however as his legs never sustain any serious injuries. * His overarching motivation to do a funny meme puts him in line with some of the greater thinkers in the canon, many of them benevolent. It is possible that with a better upbringing Damned Daniel would have formed a more agreeable personality, but this is conjecture. * Damn Daniel himself never learns of his evil twin's existence. How the two would have interacted had they met has become another popular subject of conjecture. * His library card expired some time after his death. Category:Chacteters Category:Dead Chacteters Category:Villains